


It'll Be Ok

by Dramaticist21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Recovery, Self-Harm, The author is working through some shit, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticist21/pseuds/Dramaticist21
Summary: *projects intensely onto fictional characters*





	It'll Be Ok

If you're someone that knows Tim Drake, there's probably a lot that you have noticed about him. If you were one of his old teachers, you would have noticed the potential in him. He was very intelligent, and its not hard to tell. You'd also have noticed that despite this, he'd never turn in a single paper. He'd fall asleep on his desk until one day he stopped showing up altogether. He still, despite his intelligence, does not have a highschool degree.

If you were one of his brothers, or a certain ex-girlfriend, you might have noticed that he's a bit of a control-freak. He's not the only one you'd know, but well, that's part of what makes it as frustrating as it is. Especially when you consider exactly how irresponsible he seems to be regardless. The kid is 16 and still thinks he carries the whole world on his shoulders, that he has to take on the responsibility that comes with that. Yet for all the rooftop jumping he manages, he still can barely manage a shower most days.

Regardless of who you are, you might have noticed things that you're not sure exactly what to think of. Like the fact he was letting his hair grow out again. Or that he hasn't shown his bare arms or legs at all in the last few years; not since he had thought he'd lost everything. 

You might also think that things would be better by now, and you know, you wouldn't be wrong. He's better than he was, it's just that he can be better and still not be fixed. These issues didn't just start with the loss, they just peaked, and they still come back sometimes with memories. So now he's sitting curled up in a ball on his bathroom floor, and he feels like he isn't crying, but he feels like he should be. And there's a box-cutter in his pocket, that's feeling really tempting right about now.

He pulls it out, and he looks at the blade. He rolls up his sleeve and he sees old scars, dozens of them in varying length and severity. 

Tim takes a deep breath, holds the blade against his skin, and he tosses it across the room.

He'll be ok. 

It's hard, and maybe it always will be, but he tells himself its ok. He doesn't need it right now. He hasn't sunk that far again yet, and he isn't hoping to. it's a struggle, but he stands up again. 

His hair hasn't been washed in a week, and he can't handle a shower, so he uses the hand soap on the counter and rinses it in the sink. The water is cold as it runs down his neck, and the feeling is sobering in a way. 

It feels like hell but he leaves the room. He dials a number on his phone and the other end picks up within seconds.

"Hey Kon, can you take me out tonight? I need some air".

It's still hard. But it's better.  
It'll be Ok.


End file.
